Mobile endpoint device use has increased in popularity in the past few years. Associated with the mobile endpoint devices are the proliferation of software applications broadly known as “apps” or “applications”) that are created for the mobile endpoint device.
The number of available apps is growing at an alarming rate. Currently, hundreds of thousands of apps are available to users via app stores such as Apple's® app store and Google's® Android marketplace. However, with the enormous growth of apps available in the Internet, there has been little control over metadata associated with the apps. For example, malicious apps may be disguised as popular apps by providing false information in the metadata. As a result, when users see a particular app, they may believe it to be a legitimate app or a popular app and download and install the malicious app instead.